Zeo in Vana'diel
by Zeomeyer
Summary: The journey of a young mage from Bastok trying to make a name for himself. Chapter 2 edited.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XI is the property of Square-Enix Inc. I'm just writing this fanfiction because it's about time. The character Zeomeyer, Hylide and Kaiapus are characters on the Lakshmi server.

Zeo's Adventure in Vanad'iel

By: Derek Douglas Hollaway

Prologue

I remember when I was little my grandfather, Amadeus told me stories about the war between the four nations of Vanad'iel and the evil beastmen. My parents, Loyola and Danielle, are merchants that work around the auction house in Bastok Markets. However, since the quadav have a foothold in Zulkeim, business has been sour. My mother and father are away for the time being as Legionaires helping to maintain control of the area for the sake of our country's economy.

Ever since I was little I always wanted to be the grand mage of Bastok. Our town has always been famous for innovations such as the airship and the gun but lacking in the magic department. The president of Bastok, has not created the position yet, but I'm sure that he'll think of something. My family understood that, so when it was time for me to start off on my own as an Adventurer, they made sure that before I left for gustaburg, that I would know how to fight without the use of magic, so I would be able to survive on my own. I still remember the hits I would get when I sparred with my father.

Starting out as a red mage, I made sure to hone in my magic skills but at the same time made sure that my weapon would serve me well. I would later travel to Zulkeim to join groups that would need me to help them in their journey.

While travelling in the dunes, I met up with an Elvaan named Hylide. He was a very sly fellow and was notorious for stealing items from goblins in the dunes. We hit it off quite well. Even when we were away from each other we still manage to keep in touch using the linkshells that we gave each other during our first meeting.

I've spent a lot of time in the dunes, in fact too much time. Selbina offers a temporary repreive but I've had a lot of close calls. I've died a lot of times, and if it weren't for the white mages that pass by every now and then, I would end up staying dead. I have traveled to every major city from San d'oria to Jeuno, which is where I'm at now, standing in line in hope of getting a airship pass to get around faster.

"Next!" Derrick said.

"Hi, I would like to obtain an airship pass."

"That will be 500,000 gil."

"You got to be shittin me."

"Nope."

"I don't have any money."

"Then no pass for you."

I walk out of the department of commerce and industry with a sigh of sadness that I would end up continuing to walk for most of my days out of bastok. It took me 3 days to get from the crag of dem to Jeuno, and boy it was difficult. If it weren't for Kaiapus, then I would have ended up laying on the grass dead in the marshlands. But luckily for me, he escorted me there. As an 18 yr old red mage, I would have been fresh dinner if I went alone.

At this point though, I'm stuck with less than 500 gil to my name. I receive a lot of message from the linkshell to invite me to join them in honing their skills. Most of them of course, comes from the dunes. I desire to return there to increase my skills, but because I don't have 500 gil to teleport near there, or a chocobo licence, I'm outta luck.

So i'm stuck in jeuno until I can find a why out.

Selling in the auction house there is a merchant's hell. It cost at least 100 gil just to put something on auction there. So hopefully, i'll be able to get out of jeuno, soon.

In the meantime, I'm going to get a long rest in the rent-a-room.

Nightmare

I could hear the sound of screams. It was horrible. I was walking through the sands of Valkum Dunes. Legionaires from all over Vanad'iel ran for their lives as a legion of goblins attacked the outpost north of Selbina. The legionaires fought with valor and honor, but could not contain the mass of goblins that poured into the area. My mother and father fought together next to each other, hoping to prevail among the rest. Mom continued casting spells to heal my father, while he charged unto them.

However, they were overwhelmed and both fell before them. A bogy appeared from behind and killed them as swift as it appeared. Those that were left, ran to Selbina, hoping to rush to Windurst for safety.

As I saw their bodies I woke up.

"Aahh!"

My moogle flew over to my bed.

"Zeo, are u alright, kupo?"

"I'm fine, moogle, but I just saw my parents die in a dream." I said to him. "Check the delivery box."

"Ok, kupo."

The moogle checked the delivery box, and found two things, both were sent from Bastok. One was a letter marked with the official seal, while the other was my father's aspir knife that he obtained from killing Eyy Mon the Ironbreaker. As the moogle brought the items to me, I realized that I would never see my parents again.

I looked at the window then I curled up into a ball on the bed and cried. I loved my parents and I couldn't believe what the hell happened. The official letter from the Bastok legionaires clairfied my worse nightmare coming true.

I later stood up and looked at the armor I left on the side. I walked to it and put on my armor and walked outside to lower jeuno. As I left, I saw my linkshell glowing so I picked it up.

"Zeo where are u?"

It was Hylide, and he was in bad shape. I never saw him in so much scars until today.

"I'm in Jeuno."

"How the hell did u get there."

So I told him about my friend Kaiapus and how tough the monsters were in Derfland.

"You need to hurry to Zulkeim, it is total mayhem."

"I'll try to make it but I don't have enough gil to reach the crag of holla."

"Then make it fast, cause if you don't, your parents will be dead."

"They are still alive?"

"Yeah, their hiding in Muhara, and you're not going to believe this. A hume was leading the goblins into battle.

"What the hell?" I screamed through the linkshell. I was never so pissed in my life until today. A hume, fighting with those things?

"Yeah and it was female.."

"What was her name?"

"I don't know." But what I do know is that as long as she lives, the Zulkeim region will be in the hands of the beastmen.

"I'm on my way there, meet me at the crag of mea in Kolshushu."

"What about Zulkeim?"

"We can't do anything if we're dead." I told him. "Go to Muhara and look after my parents."

"Ok."

I began to search throughout Lower Jeuno. So far, not many white mages that would be willing to teleport me without gil. So I headed to the auction house and put some items on auction while I opened up my portable bazaar to sell the rest.

My parents were alive. I was happy about that, but I was still stuck in Jeuno.

End

Let me know what u guys think of it. I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XI is the property of Square-Enix Inc. All the character's names are characters in the Lakshmi server except for the following: Danielle, Amadeus, and Loyola.

Adventures of Zeo in Vanad'iel

By: Derek Douglas Hollaway

Meanwhile in Jeuno

I checked the Auction House to see if I sold any items. To find that my hatchet actually sold for 1,000 gil which was just enough to tele out of jeuno. So I walked back to my mog house to pick up the money. When I left, I saw a white mage named Divinchi offering up teleport service for 500 gil. Of course, I told him to take me to the crag of mea so I could meet up with Hylide and my family. However, he had some other people to teleport so he took me to mea, but because I didn't leave the telepoint in time, I ended up at the crag of dem, which is north of Gustaburg, near my home.

So I ended up at Konschlat Highlands which was south of the dunes. I walked north and saw bees and quadavs in the area. To escape their smell, I concentrated my magic on my scent and cast Deodorize on me. I then ran north toward the Valkrum Dunes.

When I arrived, I saw a iron musketeer standing next to the Insignia implanted in the ground. Obivously after the incident, they sent more forces here to contain the area. I went over to the tall Galka to discuss the incident.

"Excuse me, I would like to know what happened here."

"Well the goblins are still around, but most of them have gone into hiding." he told me. "The legionaires left from the battle as well as reinforcements from Kolshushu helped reclaim the area, although they too were pushed back to Muhara.

"Well I'm on my way to Muhara to meet with my family." "By the way, do u know where they are staying?

"Thery are at Sailor's Stay. He told me. "Well u better hurry to Selbina then."

So I said my goodbyes to the Musketeer and headed north. When I reached the outpost I saw that everything was ok. There were more legionaires in the area and more were on the way. I saw them teleport here out of nowhere.

I even saw a few Elvaans so I talked to one of them. His name was Osiris and he was a red mage like myself.

"Hey Hume, what's your name?"

"Zeomeyer."

"I'm Osiris from San d'oria. Nice to meet you."

"So what brings you to the dunes?"

"Not much, I'm just like you attemping to better my skills."

"Well want to come with me to Muhara?"

"Sure, I never been there before."

"Alright."

So we left the outpost for Selbina. After we met up with another elvaan in the city, we headed for the dock to wait for the ship. We had to wait a long time. Unlike teleporting, it practically takes 3 hours longer to get to Muhara. The drawback is that monsters appear on the ship every now and then.

The ship left port early in the afternoon, once we were in international waters I went to the store which was located below decks. I bought a minnow and went up deck to go fishing while the rest went out to enjoy the view. I pulled out my rod, put the bait on the hook and cast out into the sea. As I waited, I look behind to see that some pugils got on the ship, but from the looks of it they were easily taken care of by others. My line pulled so I pulled back, but to no avail. The line broke so I gave up and walked next to Osiris.

"This is a nice view." Osiris told me.

"Yeah it sure is, believe me." "But wait until you see Windurst."

Just then I saw a sea monk appear on the ship.

"Oh shit." I yelled as I ran to Osiris. "Everyone below decks!"

A summoner ran toward it and summoned a furry little pet named Carbuncle, while we ran. Carbuncle took care of the sea monk while we retreated with the rest of the passengers.

Muhara

The ship arrived at port late in the afternoon. Luckly we didn't die. After leaving the port we headed to Sailor's Stay.

I went to the innkeeper while Osiris waited at the door..

"Hello, my name is Take, and Welcome to Muhara."

"My name is Zeo from Bastok."

"Oh yes, I remember you." "Your parents are resting upstairs."

"Thank you."

I then left to go upstairs to see my parents. Danielle was lying in the bed with Loyola at her side.

"Son, it's good to see that u are alright." Dad told me.

"Why was an official notice sent out of your death?"

"You have to tell no one outside of this room of this if I tell you."

"Alright, deal."

"Before we left for Zulkeim we were summoned by the Mythril Musketeers to complete a top secret mission. It involved Windurst and their peace agreement with the yagudo. We have to deliver a magical weapon to the yagudo on their behalf as emissaries representing the republic.

However, before we were able to catch the ship to Muhara, we were surrounded by goblins and they raided us of everything that we had. We tried to fight back, but we ended up having to run for our lives, barely able to make it to the ship in time.

The death notice was sent to keep the public from knowing."

"It's understandable. But I think that I should do this mission on your behalf. Stay here in Muhara and heal.

"Thank you Zeo."

I then left the hotel to run to Windurst. It took a while to get there considering the mountaineous terrain. At night, I arrived at the embassy in Port Windurst.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the ambassador."

"Right this way."

The clerk took me to the ambassador.

"Hello, I'm sorry but Loyola was unable to make it."

"Where is he?"

"He's in Muhara with my mother resting, so I'm representing him."

"What happened to him?"

I then told him about the ambush in the dunes.

"I see." "Well since you are his son, I will entrust this mission to you. You must go to Heavens Tower in Windurst Walls. There you will receive the weapon, but return here. Our intelligence confirms that the yagudo take the peace offerings from the taru and give them to the quadav and the orcs. We'll give you a look-a-like in it's place that will fool the yagudo and u can take that to them. When u are done, return here for your next assignment."

"Ok then."

I then went to the residential area to retire for the night and was stopped by a Mithra.

"Stop, all foreigners must register here in order to use the residential areas."

"Ok."

"Fill a form out with your name, home city, and job and you're moogle will teleport here and u can use the rent rooms here as if you were at home."

I then moved over to the side as I saw a lot of taru around and a few humes selling items near the entrance. I then filled out the form in full and returned it to the mithra. She read it and then she lets me through.

Meanwhile in the rent a room

"Hey Zeo, so what cha doin in Windurst, kupo?"

"A mission."

"You know, it's a nice night out." I think you should go and get something to eat, since this nation has it's own culinary guild, kupo."

Maybe tomorrow, but I need some sleep.

Ok then I'll wake you up tomorrow then, kupo.

Good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's already in the first and second chapter.

For those who have reviewed my fanfic so far, I thank you. For those who love playing Final Fantasy XI, I'm in the linkshell called Holyblades so be sure to check us out, since we're always open for those who want to join. I'll explain how I met up with them in the fic later on.

And now I continue my adventures in Vanad'iel.

At sunrise, I was very hungry. Adventurers, especially us Bastokers, really don't get the best of food. However, being in Windurst, would give me a great opportunity to discover what I've been missing. Gil was an issue, so I had to do a lot of selling in order to obtain a decent meal. Windurst Waters was where most of the shops were, so I had to head to the Timbre Timbers Tavern to obtain a meal. Which consisted of a omelete made from a bird egg, with orange juice. I never really liked eggs, but I learned at an early age that when you are trying to survive, the worst food turns out to be the best.

At the end of my meal, I ran east to Windurst Walls and Heavens Tower. It was guarded by the toughest of mithra and the decidated of taru. I didn't have trouble finding my way in though. The moment I stepped on a blue circle, I was transported to the top of the tower.

Inside was practically the officials who ran the country from day to day. I went up to one of them to confirm my presence.

"Name, hume?"

"Name is Zeomeyer, representing the republic of Bastok."

"I see. Then you are here to deliver the peace offering." He then went behind the desk to hand me the magical weapon. "Very well, here it is. The yagudo are in Giddeus which is not far from this city."

"Thank you."

As I was about to leave, another hume arrived and approached me. She was about the same height.

"It is such a shame." she said to me.

"What do u mean?"

"The way the taru submit to the yagudo for a small treaty of peace."

"What is your name, Miss."

"My name is Lion, and like you I'm an adventurer."

"I must go Lion, but I'm sure that we will meet again."

"Yes, we shall."

By the afternoon, I returned to the embassy and made the exchange and sent the magical weapon back to Bastok while I was given a non-magical one. I was then sent off to Giddeus to find the spokesman.

However, this was a very difficult task, since the entire area was full of yagudo, hostile to anyone who tread on their land. I had my share of kills but it didn't seem to be enough. It got to the point that I was surrounded by a 100 of them and then their leader came out.

"Well look what we have here." a highly decorated yagudo came out and spoke in the same tongue as me. "What do u want hume?"

"I came here to deliver an item. Who are u?

I'm Uu Zhoumo.

I then showed it to him and he looked at it. He wasn't satsified.

"You call this a weapon!" he squarked and then threw the knife in my direction.

I used my shield to block it.

"Too bad for you, you're not going to make it out of here alive unless you get me the knife of Eyy Mon."

"But Eyy Mon is dead."

"You fool, do u really think he'd die that easily?"

He took great offense to my statement. However this was what I remembered when I saw my father's knife. Then I saw a yagudo come and spoke very loudly at the spokesman. At the same time, the rest of the yagudo surrounded me in a circle making sure that there was no way out.

Uu then pointed to the yagudo next to him. "This is Eyy Mon the Ironbreaker."

"My father killed him!"

I didn't believe him, but there he was.

The yagudo then spoke, and Uu translated everything to make sure that I understood.

"He almost did, but I'm still alive because someone came out of nowhere and saved my live."

You won't be saved this time. Now draw.

He then drew his dagger that looked like the one my father obtained years before.

"Ya know kid, this is my famous knife, cause I used it to carve those scars on your dad."

"You bastard."

"Of course I wouldn't worry about that now, since you're parents were attacked by goblins in the Dunes."

"How the hell did u know about that?"

"I asked the goblins to do me a favor."

That was when everything changed. Nothing else mattered. The mission, the surrounding yagudo, nothing. I was pissed as hell. The only thing that I didn't get was who was the hume leading them. However knowing that he was the one who sent the goblins after my family left me over the edge.

"Death is too much of a privilage for you." I then told him. "I'll torture you first."

I then closed my eyes and concentrated my power.

"I bind you in the name of Altana."

I cast Bind in hopes that he doesn't move. He can't move from where he is but he can still make a physical attack.

"May the light shine upon the darkness."

I cast Dia to lower his defense.

He then kneels to the ground while bind is in effect.

"I summon the wind to be my protector."

Casting Aero took a while but it was well worth it. The wind knocked Eyy over but he was able to get up. I drew my knife as I tried to dodge his attacks. I too was getting my share of cuts and bruises, and the insults he was giving me wasn't helping. He fully recovered soon and I saw that things were not going very well. I almost lost my arm at one instance because I was couldn't dodge all the attacks. I then used my ulitmate ability.

"Oh Goddess Altana, be my speed."

And then I started casting high cure spells to keep me alive.

As I felt things go back to normal, I then cast one last spell.

"Become my weapon in my battle, o thunder."

Thunder then strucked my blade, but it didn't hurt me. I then went up to Eyy and slashed him. Not only was I able to hit him, but he had a very shocking experience. I kept at it and it was working. Eyy was getting tired and looked like he was ready to give up.

"Do you want to live another day?" I asked him.

"You are a lot stronger than your dad." he told me. "We yagudo had a code of honor that established the small peace with the taru. Your father already killed me, but someone brought me back, I can't rest with my ancestors. The only reason that this occurred with me is because of one person and you will later meet him."

"Who is this man that infringed on your code of honor?"

"Spotter."

"Your father should have killed me years ago." he then said. "Restore my honor."

"I shall."

I then held my knife back. I slashed him with a Gust Slash and that ended the battle. The knife that he was holding dropped.

Uu looked at Eyy Mon and saw that he was dead. He later picked up the knife and stepped back.

"You are able to leave this place alive." Uu Zhoumo said and the Yagudo backed away from me.

I was able to leave Giddeus and return to the embassy in Windurst.

Bastok Embassy: Windurst

"The ambassador will see you now," I was then told at the desk.

In the office, the ambassador was waiting for my report.

After explaining everything to her. She then told me my next part of the mission.

"There has been an increase in orc activity in the nation of San d'oria. An emissary has been requested to come there and that would be you. The ambassador to San d'oria will explain the details when you arrive."

"It's going to take a while for me to get to San d'oria."

"Then I suggest u use a teleport service."

"No you don't understand." I then told the ambassador. "My family is resting in Muhara after an ambush by a force of goblins."

"Then you better go see them first."

I then returned to my rent-a-room again.

"Hey so did everything go well, kupo?"

"Yeah, I'm still alive but I'm going to stay in Windurst for another day before I head to San d'oria."

"Got to see your family, kupo?"

"As soon as I pack enough food to make it to Muhara." "I don't know how to cook.

"Either you find a wife, or learn, kupo."

"Well I could find a good woman here in windurst." "The one's in bastok are too materialistic."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning, kupo?"

"Goodnight, moogle."

I know I'm a new guy to this but I could definitely could use a lot of reviews. So keep sending them because they really matter to me. Not only that, it will help me decide on which direction I want this story to go.


End file.
